Emotions
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: The inner battle rages on. Even if you cannot see it on the outside, it is heated and precise; it can be harder than even the most skilled of warriors can imagine. Hotaru/Vegeta R


Emotions  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
Author's note: Yes, I already have a Sailor Moon/DBZ crossover in progress, but this idea was too good to pass up. So I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
The loneliness surrounded her like a flood. It beckoned, "Hotaru." It seemed so comforting and warm, yet she ran from this and fought back with the sword of friendship. No one truly knew her, they didn't take the time. If she were anyone else she would think everyone had abandoned her, that they didn't care about her. But she was Hotaru and she would be glad to have anyone, even if the only pretended to give a care about her. Loneliness took its humanly form and Hotaru continued to fight back, she didn't want it to get to her again. She had just gotten rid of it, and now it was back to get her again. Instead of thinking lonely thoughts, she focused her mind on the past, when she was a carefree girl playing in the mansion. She imagined herself sliding down the long stair rail and running outside to a beautiful meadow with her father. Loneliness wouldn't go without a fight. It fought with thoughts of loneliness, telling her to focus on the present, that the past was over and worthless. She tried to stay focused on the past, but was haunted with visions of the present. She was sitting in a corner while a party for Usagi's birthday was going on. People at school were talking about her, saying she was crazy. She cut off these memories and stared Loneliness in the eyes. Loneliness's eyes were so……………………………lonely. "Just like mine" Hotaru thought. "I can give you power" Loneliness said. No, no it couldn't overcome her. She wouldn't let it; she would fight it. "I'll give the power to you, and your friends will notice you" Loneliness said. Hotaru stopped and considered. She wanted her friends and classmates to notice her. It would stop the seizures everyone said she had and she would have friends. This was all Hotaru had ever really wanted, friends. She nodded her head in decision. Loneliness flowed around her and she felt the power. Its humanly form vanished and the loneliness flowed into Hotaru. After this Hotaru felt no power and realized that she had been tricked by Loneliness.  
  
Loneliness sat in her throne, content at a job well done. She was a slim ghostly woman adorned with a beautiful dress stitched with golden threads. Jewels adorned her dress and hair and her throne and crown were of pure black gold. She sighed and thought about everything that was happening. She knew soon would be the time to release the Elementas. (AN: stupid name, huh?) The Elementas were so powerful that when controlled by the right Emotions and not by humans, they could destroy the Earth. But this is not what Loneliness wanted. She wanted to be with Sadness, her only true love. She and Sadness would release the Elementas and they would grow closer in the process. Then hopefully they could get married and have a family. If they couldn't ever be together, their future daughter, Grief, would never be born As soon as they released the Elementas, they could destroy their archenemies Happiness and Friendship. Happiness and Friendship were together and had a daughter, Joy. Happiness, Friendship, and Joy were Sadness and Loneliness's worst enemies. Loneliness looked at her computer monitor and noticed a warning. Happiness, Friendship, and Joy were approaching her latest victim, Hotaru. Happiness beckoned to Hotaru, but Hotaru was filled with loneliness so she didn't come. She thought loneliness was the only thing the entire world had left to offer to her. Loneliness was pleased with this unexpected success. Her warnings showed Sadness approaching Hotaru. She watched as Sadness spun a web of sadness that enveloped Hotaru and him. He then released a small amount of sadness, which immediately infiltrated Hotaru. Sadness was definitely not one who toyed with his job. He did what he needed to do and lift, nothing special. No one could resist the web on sadness that Sadness spun. Sadness was a well-built man and would definitely be a lot of help when releasing the Elementas. She remembered the Elementas children, who caused the modern storms, fires, and floods. She felt close to them when they wrecked havoc on the earth. She had always felt close to the Elementas, they were like the sisters she never had. So with this she absentmindedly fell asleep in her chair.  
  
Hotaru felt as if she was being ripped in half between Loneliness and Friendship. She felt too as if she was crazy, for she could see the Emotions' true human forms. Humans thought that these were just things going on in the brain. Like when people think that everyone is having a bad day, chances are that Happiness, Friendship, and Joy are just on vacation and Sadness, Loneliness, and Bad Luck are getting the upper hand. They were not Feelings, but rather Emotions. In each dimension, one person could see their true human forms. Emotions were hard to fight off. Hotaru saw them more often now than ever before. They were getting restless and the Elementas would probably be released soon. The Elementas would probably get out of hand and destroy the Earth. Hotaru knew that she should tell the Sailor Senshi about this, but she knew that they would only think that she was having some kind of hallucination. Hotaru was meant to be lonely for her entire life unless she could find her soul mate, a person in another dimension who could see the Emotions too. Although, she knew she would probably never even get a glimpse of her soul mate.  
  
Author's note: Sooooooooooooo, it was kind of weird, huh? I hope you liked it anyway and I must go on with this story until Hotaru either dies of falls in love with her soul mate. Well, I hope you liked it a please tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
